


GuroTober Day 3: DECAPITATION

by Guro_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Decapitation, Guillotine, Guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. Makoto falls prey to a most morbid collector.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Kudos: 4
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 3: DECAPITATION

“I must say, I'm a little surprised you would ask me for help with your studies, Takahashi-san.” Makoto took off her shoes before entering the house. “You have plenty of smart students in your own class as well.”

“No need to be so formal, Niijima-san, you can just call me Hinori-chan.” The black-haired girl giggled as she led Makoto into the small living room. She was easily a hand shorter than Makoto, and combined with her youthful face, petite build and at times girlish demeanour, it was somewhat hard to believe that she was not only in Makoto's grade, but two months older, even.

“Okay ...Hinori-chan.” Makoto took the seat Hinori indicated to her, taking out her notebook as the other girl headed for the kitchen.

“Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

“For now water will suffice, thank you.”

“Here you go.” A few moments later Hinori returned, placing a large glass on the table. “I missed like two whole weeks when I was sick last month, so I'm totally behind on maths, let's start with that, kay?”

Answering Hinori's questions on derivatives and integrals, Makoto helped her catch up on her studies, but after a short while, she started feeling oddly unfocused and sleepy. “I'm sorry Hinori-chan, could you open a window?” Makoto took another sip of water. “I'm a little tired somehow, maybe the fresh air will help.”

“Sure. Are you sure you're not overworking yourself, Niijima-san? Being the student council president must be a lot of work.”

“It is. But I always make sure to get enough rest, so I ...really shouldn't-” All of a sudden Makoto felt faint and weak, and she just barely managed to drop her pen and place her arms on the table to cushion her head as she felt herself slump forward as everything went dark.

***

When Makoto awoke some time later, she found herself in a dimly-lit concrete room, and to her much bigger concern, fully naked and restrained. Her neck was locked in some wooden frame, her arms chained behind her back, and her bare chest pressing uncomfortably against the wooden board she was resting on. Her mind slowly clearing, Makoto forced down her panic, instead trying to analyse her situation. She was pretty sure she'd been drugged, meaning that either so had been Hinori, or she had been the one to-

“Oh hey, you're awake. Just on time.” Acting as cheerful as ever, Hinori, having changed her regular Shujin uniform for a short sleeveless light pink summer dress, entered the room and Makoto's view, confirming her suspicion.

“H-Hinori-chan, what is this? Some kind of joke? Drugging people like this is seriously dangerous.”

“Not as dangerous as what's about to happen.” Hinori sat down right in front of Makoto with crossed legs, briefly flashing her a view that indicated she didn't seem to be wearing any underwear, making Makoto blush a little, despite the situation.

“What are you talking about? Just let me go, and I swear I won't report any of this.”

“You're not really in a position to bargain, are you? Look.” Hinori took out her phone, turning on the front camera and holding it out to Makoto, showing her her own slightly frightened face ...and the wooden frame she was locked into extending upwards, holding a large, angled blade hovering over her neck. She was strapped into a guillotine!

“Wh-what are you doing? This is not funny!” Makoto started straining and struggling against her restraints, but other than some painful chafing she didn't achieve anything. “Let me out!”

“No way. By the way, you remember the reports of all those teenage girls that went missing in the last couple of years? Well, they're all right here.” Hinori opened a picture on her phone, showing it to Makoto. It was a wall full of ...human heads. All the missing girls, each mounted on a wooden plaque like hunting trophies, bearing a small metal plate with a name and date underneath, their eyes open but lifeless and some of their faces still showing an expression of utter terror. Including...

“T-Takamaki?”

“You know her? Oh right, the blonde one.” Hinori giggled. “She had a lot of fight in her, her body was still twitching and kicking, oh and peeing herself, for like two whole minutes. You do some sports too, don't you? How long do you think your body will last?”

“This is madness, Hinori! Why are you doing this?”

“Because it's hot, duh.” Hinori replied in a tone as if she was explaining why ice cream was delicious. “That growing fear and desperation in a girl's eyes, and then once I chop off her head, her whole body just jerking and spasming in her death throes...” She trailed off, blatantly reaching under her dress with one hand and letting out a low moan. “It's sooo hot. And you know, I just had to have you, Niijima-san. The smart, pretty student council president, beloved by teachers and – most – students. You're gonna look great on my wall, I'm sure of it.”

“Are you insane?!” Makoto continued fighting against her restraints, rocking the whole guillotine. “You don't have to do this!”

“Yeah, I don't have to.” Hinori shrugged. “But I _want_ to.” Leaning against the wall behind her, Hinori lifted the hem of her dress and began fingering herself with one hand. “Enjoy your last moments, because as soon as I cum I'm gonna drop the blade and chop off your head.”

“N-no! Please don't do this!” Makoto's increasingly frantic struggles didn't have any effect, if anything they seemed to egg Hinori on further.

“Just like that, show me that terrified face of yours. This – ah! – is always the best part.” Heedless of Makoto's desperate pleas, Hinori continued pleasuring herself, faintly gasping and moaning, her face flush. “N-not much longer, I'm about to...”

Hinori came with a long, high-pitched moan, reaching for her phone at the same moment, and before the realisation had fully hit Makoto, she heard a low click and could feel a faint rumble in the guillotine, before with a sharp pain in her neck she suddenly lost all feeling of her body, falling forwards and painfully hitting the hard concrete. Resting right between Hinori's legs, Makoto could actually see the girl's pussy clench and squirt in her climax, before she slowed down after several seconds, looking down at Makoto with a grin.

Hinori got up and lifted her, and the reality of her situation finally hit Makoto as Hinori carried her around the guillotine to the surreal view of her own headless body lying in front of her, twitching and jerking, blood spraying from her severed neck. “Hey, wanna taste your pussy?” Without waiting for an answer, Hinori pressed Makoto's face into her own pussy from behind, and she couldn't help but taste herself, a strange, slightly salty taste. “Not a lot of girls ever get to do this, pretty neat, huh?”

Hinori pulled Makoto's head away again, just a moment before, to her massive embarrassment, she peed herself, a stream of urine running from her pussy and dripping down the sides of the board. Hinori's giggle sounded muffled and distant to Makoto, her vision starting to fade, and she couldn't even make out the girl's next words, before she finally slipped away into darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hinori probably would've worked even better (read: more unsettling) if she were a few years younger, but this story was also written for reddit, so I couldn't say that lest the mods get mad at me. I suppose this is set either before the plot of Persona 5 kicks off, or in a variant where Joker just didn't show up. Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
